Pretende enamorarme
by Locurita
Summary: Pre-DH. Ron decide buscar a Hermione ya que ella se quedó sola sin sus padres. Se encuentran tras instancias vergonzosas y viajan juntos a la Madriguera. Y en esos días, Hermione descubre lo que Ron pretende...


_Disclaimer: Los personajes en el presente fanfiction son propiedad de JK Rowling._

_N/A: Un one-shot bien inocente que escribí por allá en 2009. Un ronmione bastante canon, podría decir. Es bueno imaginar =) ¿Reviews?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretender enamorarme<strong>

¿Qué es la vida sin un sueño? ¿Qué si no hay una aventura fugaz? ¿Cómo encontrar la felicidad en las personas si aún no las conoces tanto como pensabas?

Una tarde de sol, los complicados y absurdos peatones caminaban bruscamente llevándose todo por delante. Cada uno de ellos con su vida, sus problemas, pensando en uno mismo. Era lunes, primer día de la jornada laboral. Estaba claro que la gente se volvería loca por llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Hermione también estaba bastante nerviosa. Sus padres la habían olvidado por su propio hechizo y ella estaba por volver a la Madriguera. Era claro que no podría hacer que vinieran a buscarla miembros de la Orden, eso los pondría en peligro y ella no lo quería. Pero desde su ventana veía impacientemente si alguna cabeza pelirroja se aparecía entre el gentío. Ron le había mandado una carta que muy raramente le prohibía moverse de la casa. Él tenía miedo de que algo le pasara y se lo había insinuado. Con el sutil final que escribió, le dejó muchas dudas, ya que… ¿qué significaba un 'te quiero' por parte de él?

Un ruido seco la hizo volver en sí y se giró para ver el interior de su casa… No había nada. Ron le había dicho que no llegaría antes del mediodía, por eso aún con tiempo se fue a duchar. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ron cuando estuvieran a solas? ¿Cómo se comportaría sabiendo que estuvo anhelando volver a verlo más que ningún otro verano y sólo había pasado un mes en el que por primera vez se mandaban cartas semanalmente?... La reacción que tendría era algo que le preocupaba tanto a ella como a Ron.

Él arribó allí cinco minutos después de que Hermione saliera del cuarto de baño, chorreando agua por su pelo largo y ondeado. Ella no se dio cuenta porque Ron no había usado la chimenea, si no que se había aparecido en la antesala de la casa, y no había hecho ningún ruido.

Ron se movió un poco estirando el cuello en varias direcciones para ver si su amiga estaba por ahí. Aún no eran las once de la mañana y tal vez siguiera durmiendo, ya que la anterior noche se había ocupado de hacer viajar a sus padres con falsas identidades hacia Australia para protegerlos y eso suponía algo de agotamiento.

Entonces, como tenía que volver rápido a la Madriguera porque sus padres lo matarían si se enteraban de que había viajado sólo hasta allí para buscar a Hermione, decidió ir a despertarla. Subió unas escaleras y en el piso superior había tres puertas, una de ellas abierta. La casa tenía un tono luminoso por la luz que se filtraba desde las ventanas y las paredes eran color crema. Algunas también tenían un celeste pálido casi llegando al blanco, por lo claro que se veía.

Se escuchaba desde dentro de una habitación, que había movimiento de algún tipo. La puerta abierta daba al baño y en la otra, Ron pudo descubrir que era la habitación de los padres de Hermione, ya que había una cama matrimonial entre muchas comodidades de muggles. El suelo cubierto de alfombra beige permitía a los pies de Ron pasearse sin hacer un mínimo ruido.

Desde el interior de su cuarto, Hermione abría y cerraba cajones de su placar y elegía su indumentaria a ponerse. Aunque ya tenía una bata gruesa encima de la ropa interior, ella seguía teniendo frío porque aún no se había secado el pelo. Recordó su varita y cuando la quiso usar cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en su bolsillo del pantalón que se había quitado y se encontraba en el baño junto con lo demás. Así que decidió ir a buscarla y salió así como estaba… Y ¿para qué?

Para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo pelirrojo justo cuando éste iba a tocar su puerta. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas y entre que sólo quería acercarse y abrazarlo, atinó a paralizarse y taparse más de la cuenta, acomodándose la bata, intentando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto, pero su rostro enteramente sonrosado la delataba con su sofoco que comenzaba a quemarle ambas mejillas.

—¡Ron! No te esperaba tan… temprano —dijo como pudo sin dejar el asombro.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que él pudo decir mientras se retiraba silenciosamente al piso de abajo.

Hermione se tomó el pecho y suspiró profundamente. Se adentró en su habitación dando un portazo y comenzó a cambiarse rápido. Fue hasta el baño y se secó el pelo con la varita, que para el caso también la usó para quedar peinada automáticamente. Con una remera rayada de mangas cortas y un jean negro, bajó inmediatamente a buscar a su amigo.

El chico estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana que daba al frente. Cuando sintió su presencia se volteó levemente ruborizado en las mejillas pero con las orejas rojas. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a abrazarlo como había querido desde que se despidieron secamente en la vuelta de Hogwarts. Ron le correspondió el abrazo y la estrechó con mucho cariño. Cuando se separaron se quedó embobado mirando su rostro, y en medio de un trance le quitó un mechón de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hermione tratando de obviar el gesto porque sentía que se desmayaría por tal cercanía.

—Asustado, me matarán cuando lleguemos a casa —le confesó él con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione rió tontamente con él hasta que se separaron y fueron a buscar todo lo que ella se iba a llevar. Pero fue sorpresa para Ron encontrarse con que ella solamente quería llevarse un bolsito minúsculo.

—¿Es en serio? —le preguntó incrédulo mirándola desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco dejándose caer para un costado.

—Sí, claro. Pero también llevaré ese bolso con algo más de ropa —aclaró.

Ella estaba buscándose un abrigo pero se quedó mirándolo cuando la encontró y de los nervios se le cayó de las manos. Ron se acercó rápido a agarrarla del suelo a la vez que ella también se agachaba para tomarla y en lugar de eso, se encontró con su mano. Fue ahí cuando lo vio bien. Tenía parte de una ceja cortada.

—¿Qué te pasó ahí? —quiso saber Hermione mientras con su mano le levantaba el flequillo para verle mejor la herida.

—No soy muy bueno en aparición todavía… —comentó Ron. Vio cómo ella sacaba su varita y lo curaba con un encantamiento simple.

—Una ceja partida… —dijo— No estuvo tan mal.

Ron sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Juntos, se aparecieron en el jardín de la Madriguera y Molly salió como una loca a recibir a Hermione y regañar a Ron. Él no objetó cuando la mujer lo mandó a su cuarto y Hermione le envió una mirada de complicidad mientras él se iba adentro.

—Hermione, querida… Lamento mucho que mi hijo sea tan impulsivo, tal vez querías pasar más tiempo con tus padres y encima él te expuso al peligro yéndote a buscar solo sin protección —dijo la señora Weasley que la conducía para que entrara pronto.

—No pasó nada, señora Weasley. Él fue por mí, ya que mis padres se fueron de viaje lejos… —le dijo en un tono suave pero se notaba su intranquilidad.

—¿Tú les explicaste que tenían que irse? —adivinó Molly.

—Sí, ellos aceptaron y me dijeron que yo tenía que estar en el mundo donde pertenecía —mintió Hermione aunque sabía que sus padres pensarían así si ella solo les hubiese confesado la verdad.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que te quedes aquí y mientras estés a nuestro cuidado procura no salir de la casa sola —le indicó la madre de Ron—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No, gracias. Ya desayuné en casa… —dijo ella modestamente.

—Pronto almorzaremos y es necesario que para un buen castigo, Ron no baje ni hable contigo. Comprende que mi deber de madre es hacerle entender que estamos en tiempos peligrosos y una grosería como la que cometió se puede pagar cara —convino sabiamente Molly.

—¡Hermione! —Ginny bajó apurada a saludarla con un cálido abrazo— ¡No sabía que vendrías!

—Y yo no sabía que estarías tan entusiasmada de verme… —bromeó ella.

—Es que esto se torna aburrido… —puntualizó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa—. Ven, vamos al cuarto y ordenas las cosas que trajiste en el bolso.

Hermione la siguió. Por el pasillo saludó a Fred que había ido a buscar algunas cosas a su viejo cuarto para llevarlas a su tienda en el Callejón Diagon. La habitación de Ron se mantenía cerrada y parecía que adentro había un silencio aterrador.

—No te preocupes por Ron, debe estar leyendo o durmiendo… Se levantó muy temprano hoy y todo se debía a que tenía que planear su gran hazaña de aparecerse para salvarte —le contó Ginny enfatizando la última palabra.

Entraron al cuarto de la pelirroja y fue en ese momento cuando Hermione tuvo una frase en su mente para poder replicar.

—No fue a salvarme, sólo que no me quería dejar mucho tiempo sola… Además, ¿Ron leyendo? —preguntó casi riendo. No se lo imaginaba.

—Sí, últimamente se tira al sol debajo de algún árbol y lee un libro todo el tiempo y lo peor es que parece interesado en él… Pero en ocasiones no me deja pasar al cuarto con la excusa de que está concentradísimo —explicó Ginny sin darle mucha importancia—. Creo que mi hermano quiere tener algo más en común contigo para que por fin le pongas el ojo.

—¡Si no tenemos nada en común! —le reprochó ella con una avergonzada mirada.

—Claro que sí, solo que eso ustedes no lo ven…

—Enuméralas… —pidió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

—Seguro. Ambos son tercos, son amigos de Harry, se besaron por primera vez con la persona equivocada, son de Gryffindor, tienen valor, son prefectos de Hogwarts… —empezó Ginny.

—Todo eso no es del todo cierto… ¡Ron sí quería besar a Lavender! —replicó Hermione con bronca— Yo no tuve nada con Viktor… Además, no creo que Ron lea algo por mí…

—Entonces, averigua qué es y luego seguiremos hablando de esto —le dijo Ginny, dando fin a la conversación.

Hermione estaba bastante ofuscada. A lo largo de la semana, Ginny había estado bastante molesta con el tema de su hermano, pero la salvaba de vez en cuando sacarle el tema de Harry y ella por tristeza y desgana dejaba de batallar contra la terca de su amiga. Cuando el castigo de Ron fue desvanecido, ambos volvían a juntarse para hablar de lo que harían con Harry sin tener que volver al colegio. En una oportunidad, Hermione entró en la habitación de Ron y él se sobresaltó al verse visto por ella, acostado en su cama, sin camiseta y con su libro entre las manos. Rápidamente lo escondió debajo de su almohada y se paró para frenar a Hermione que sin importar la situación en la que ambos se encontraban, quería ver que se traía su amigo entre manos.

—¿Qué pretendes, Ron? —le preguntó tratando de pasar para tomar el libro.

Una especie de batalla entre ellos se había librado en el cuarto del pelirrojo y mientras Ron la sostenía con fuerza para que no pasara, ella lo empujaba. Hasta que encontró un arma letal para él. Levemente había rozado su mano con su abdomen, al costado de su ombligo y Ron no había evitado un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo acompañado de una risa suave y necesaria. Tenía muchas cosquillas allí y ella lo había comprobado cuando volvió a poner su mano. Entonces él se retorció de la risa y forcejeó con ella hasta que cayeron al suelo riendo de su juego recién descubierto. Hermione quedó encima de él y seguía intentando pararse para ir a buscar el libro que Ron escondía.

—¡Basta! —gritaba Ron mientras seguía riendo de forma inevitable— Hermione, por favor… ¡Me vas a hacer matar de la risa!

Ella aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Ron cuando aflojó los brazos y se lanzó hacia la almohada donde consiguió ver el título que rezaba la portada del libro. _"Doce maneras de encantar a tu bruja"._ Conocía ese libro pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Ron necesitara usarlo para conseguir que una chica lo tuviera en cuenta. Ron la tomó de la cintura y jaló de ella para que saliera del cuarto.

Ambos, acalorados por la guerra reciente y con los corazones a mil por hora, se miraron a los ojos una vez fuera de la habitación. Cuando Hermione logró asimilar todo fue demasiado tarde, Ron le había plantado un beso en la mejilla y ya había vuelto adentro para ocultar más seriamente su libro adorado. Pero se quedó pegado a la puerta, de espaldas contra ella, esperando a que su amiga se fuera de allí y rezando por que no hubiera visto del todo su secreto bien guardado.

Del otro lado, a Hermione se le iluminó la mirada, apoyó una mano en la puerta de Ron y cerró los ojos. Con la otra mano se tocó la mejilla. Respiró profundamente tratando de recomponerse y luego susurró bien despacio y claro:

—Pretende enamorarme…

Tan claro lo dijo, que su volumen bajo de voz fue a parar al entendimiento perfecto de Ron, quien sonrió nervioso. Y ella aunque no lo veía, le devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
